Count Your Blessings
by Chopin Gal
Summary: Carter discovers the wonder of Christmas right in her own backyard.


_'Tis the season to be jolly and celebrate good times with your friends. The new SG-1 in a hot tub? The characters belong to Sony/MGM, yadda, yadda. No infringement of any copyright intended. The story is mine (wish the hot tub were too)._

**_Count Your Blessings_**

In keeping with the spirit of the holiday season, Sam Carter invited her teammates over for a wintry celebration of friendship. She had a hot tub installed on her back deck and thought it would be a great way to share some needed stress relief when away from the SGC.

Of course, she requested suitable swimsuit attire of the guys coming as this was far from a girls' night out. They seemed delighted at the invitation, especially Cam who, in many ways, was still seen as new kid on the block. And the weather was cooperating; two weeks before Christmas, and it would be a cold and crisp night! Sam found herself smiling as she prepared some smoked sausage, cheese and crackers and checked to see that there was enough beer in the fridge. It wasn't hard to please the men in her life! One man, however, would be missing … miles away in Washington DC. How much fun would that have been – to have Jack in the tub tonight talking politics and war games and Homer Simpson!

The front door bell rang and she headed down the hallway, wrapped in her plush white robe and already suited up underneath. Daniel was the first to arrive, looking quite dapper in a new leather jacket.

"Early Christmas present?" Sam inquired as she led him in.

"Uh, no, not really … I just never got to wear this around the base and found it at the back of my closet and thought it's time I started using it. Jack and I went shopping once and he suggested that leather is always in."

Sam couldn't help but laugh out loud. Jack O'Neill, fashion guru, now that was a new one! Usually the man had to be told to check his socks for a match and find a suitable color to compliment the loud shirt he was wearing. There may be hope for him yet!

Another knock at the door prompted Sam to go back as she told Daniel to use the guest bedroom to change into his swimsuit.

It was Teal'c, looking quite somber and carrying two large pizza cartons with a bag of tortilla chips balanced on top.

"Oh, T, you didn't have to bring any snacks, we could have called for take-out later!"

"Colonel Carter, it was my pleasure as I think we may all become so languid in the tub that it would be difficult to procure refreshments later this evening."

"Well, you may be right about that, Teal'c. Have you ever been in a hot tub before?"

"No, this will be my first immersion but I have studied pictures online and it seems to provide a great sense of relaxation and stress reduction."

"Exactly. I've decided what better way to ring in the holidays for all of us than to have some rewarding r&r! I just know you'll enjoy this … did you bring your swimsuit?"

"I had stopped at a sports store in the shopping mall before picking up the pizza and the salesperson was most helpful." At which point, Sam took the pizza and chips from the tall Jaffa and told him to use the hall bathroom to change.

The doorbell rang once more, the last guest of the night. Sam swung open the door to find Cam leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Hey lady, I hear there's a holiday swim party going on …."

"Cam, just in time. The guys are getting changed and I have extra bath towels so not to worry. Really good to have you here!"

Cam looked into Sam's eyes and smiled warmly. "Sam, it's great to be included." He then presented her with a six-pack of foreign ale, not usually seen at the local bars. It was a pricey brand, the champagne of beer! Cam read her mind, "Nothing but the best for the best!"

"Well, if you want to spoil me, I won't argue", Sam laughingly retorted. "Do you need some space to change into your suit?"

"I'm low maintenance … ready to go under my jeans, just point me to a quiet spot."

Sam showed him to her study and left him alone. She went out back, released the cover to the tub and checked the temperature gauge. A balmy 102 degrees, not too hot and not too warm ... should be just right. She could always turn up the heat if necessary. She turned the jets on and the steamy water started to pulse and ripple; she couldn't wait to climb in. But, she was hostess and should make sure her guests were served first.

As she moved back into the kitchen, she nearly collided with Daniel who was carrying the tray of cheese and crackers while balancing a beer bottle in his one hand.

"Oops, sorry, Sam! Just thought I'd get the party started and move some of this to the back deck."

"Daniel, that's a great idea. I pulled the picnic table over to the side of the tub - should be within easy reach for snacking. Go ahead, and feel free to climb in."

She watched Daniel, in his silver blue swim shorts, walk out to the deck. The rippled muscles of his back and arms made her smile admiringly, "Gosh, Daniel's been working out!" She thought of their first missions together, years ago. A gym would never have been the place to find the earnest archaeologist. No, more likely than not, he would be found in a deserted corner of a research library, surrounded by musty tomes with esoteric names. It was fun to think of him that way but even more fun now to see that he had found other ways to spend his time - working out his body, not just his mind.

Cam entered her kitchen with a small towel slung around his shoulders and a flashy red swimsuit which also showed off his manly frame and well-toned physique_. This was getting better by the minute! _Sam wasn't thinking of eye candy when she called them over, but it was fast becoming apparent that this was an added perk! She still had her bathrobe on and realized that she'd soon have to disrobe and let them get a glimpse of her in a swimsuit. It was nothing to write home about – a two-piece orange style, certainly not a bikini, much more sporty and "practical". However, her trim figure and long legs could make even a Victorian suit look good!

She and Cam went through the back door. Daniel was already drifting miles away, head back and eyes closed, breathing in the steam and submerged to the neck in the churning hot water. Cam looked at Sam, winked, and decided to have some fun. Before she could warn Daniel, Mitchell grabbed a small empty picnic cooler lying on the deck and threw it, full force, into the middle of the tub! Amidst yelps and splashes, poor Daniel came up sputtering and looked as if he had been hit by a zat gun!

"You are so bad! Cam, we're not gonna play water polo tonight … I asked you here to relax!" Sam reprimanded.

"I know and I'm sorry; I just couldn't resist! Sorry, Daniel. I promise to behave."

Daniel was willing to return to his private nirvana and nodded his forgiveness. Cam climbed into the tub and soon both men were smiling, eyes closed and moving ever deeper into the tub to take full advantage of the pulsating jet action which was massaging their backs and necks.

Seizing the moment, Sam slipped her robe off, hung it on the fence, and climbed into the tub. They didn't move a muscle or open an eye. She didn't have to worry about her appearance. In fact, she didn't even have to worry about having a bathing suit on at this rate! Daniel and Cam were oblivious to their surroundings. Hot tubs could do that to a person, but Sam was still surprised at how fast the full mesmerizing effect had taken place.

She was almost ready to succumb to the lethargic pace herself when she quickly sat up. "Teal'c! What happened to Teal'c?"

Her two mellow teammates slowly opened their eyes and met her questioning stare. "He was pulling on a bathing suit, wasn't he?"

"It's taking him an awfully long time to get ready", replied Sam. "Do you think he's okay?"

"Not to worry … the big fella can take care of himself" came the non-committal reply from a totally undisturbed Cam. Both he and Daniel re-submerged their shoulders and laid their heads back against the tub, eyes closing once more.

Sam could not help but worry. What if Teal'c had slipped in her bathroom and hit his head? Lying unconscious, while they partied and chilled out. She reluctantly climbed out of the tub and moved quickly to the back door. It was cold out, but she didn't even stop for her robe. She was too concerned about her guest. Treading down the hallway, she paused at the bathroom door, saw the light beneath, and knocked softly.

"Teal'c, you in there? Are you okay?"

A pause and then a familiar deep voice. "Indeed. I have just encountered some difficulty in changing into this new swim attire. It seems to be much smaller than it appeared in the store."

The door opened and Sam saw that her Jaffa friend was, thank goodness, suited up. However, there was not much of a suit covering him.

"T, did you pick this swimsuit yourself?" came the amused question.

"No, Colonel Carter, the saleswoman insisted on helping me with my selection. She had inquired as to how I was planning to use the swimwear and I merely said that I had been invited to a hot tub, to share in the spirit of the season with some close friends. She told me that this model would set the right tone for a hot tub event. It is my misfortune that I did not have the good sense to try the swim suit on at the shop before purchasing it. I struggled greatly this evening to clothe myself thus. Is this, indeed, suitable for your hot tub?"

Sam Carter had to refocus her thoughts and offer comfort to her comrade in distress. The giant warrior who stood before her, in nothing more than a tiny speedo, was feeling confused and upset. Sam, on the other hand, was feeling slightly turned on and grateful for the additional eye candy! Such gorgeous men … all three of them!

"Teal'c, I'm sure you'll feel much more comfortable once you slide into that tub. Come on, let's get ourselves pampered and massaged! It will be a great night and a great start to the holiday season."

With that, Sam and Teal'c walked to the tub and Sam let her guest climb in first, watching every sinewy muscle and then some, as he slowly lowered his massive body into the hot, steamy water.

They all enjoyed the silence. There was a bright, full moon and starry sky above whenever they chose to open their eyes and ponder the stars which they had traveled among. The world's problems faded for a night and four good friends simply enjoyed the comfort of each other's company. Of course, Carter also enjoyed the physical beauty of her three teammates and felt that she had been blessed indeed.


End file.
